repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Care Packages
We have discovered that Groundswell contacts left “care packages” for delinquent artiforg recipients running from repo men. The Union believes these care packages can be found in four cities in the Pacific Northwest, the Northeast, the Midwest, and the Deep South. According to interrogations, the packages contain: * a gift card holding $100 in cash * a Groundswell “task completion” coupon, which allows a runner to get out of one Groundswell task for a day * a Groundswell “task assignment” coupon, which allows the selection of all the tasks for all runners for one day * Repo Men neck tattoos (apparently for passing as one of you) * a method of telling a runner the date and location they need to go to get the idesofmarch virus patch Following leads left by Redmolly52, @Evan_Ratliff (Fake Evan) picked up a package from Scarecrow Video in Seattle. Intel released on the Union's database led @BiggKat77 to the Herron School of Art and Design in Indianapolis. The other two packages were discovered at Auburn University in Alabama (by @DS895) and at the Abracadabra Superstore in New York City. Some of the scofflaws assisting runners were communicating through Gmail accounts. See basic info on recently repossessed targets here. Notable info on past targets-- Fiona Campbell: Redmolly52@Gmail.com (see internal link for contents of account), same username on Twitter. (Password found via song lyrics (someone who worked on this, please clarify, I wasn't part of it --CJ) Marty Galena: martygalena@gmail.com (see the E-mail Exchange link at bottom) (password found via Repo trailer- KEITHANDMARTYLOVETOPARTY) Keith Opperman: Keithopperman@gmail.com (password found via information in Marty's e-mail, KEITHANDMARTYLOVETOPARTY) Marko Radzak: radzakmarko@gmail.com (password found through g-mail profile, THEODORE ROSEVELT) EDIT 3/19: TheUnion found a new piece of information in Marko Radzak's case file. It was an image containing Cyrillic letters here. This was translated to: Email ARGUS to get contact info for Philadelphia PD Detective Woodruff who can tell you about the Radzak case. After this information was emailed to ARGUS, the following message was received: Thank you for contacting the ARGUS network. You are receiving this automated email because you have inquired about: DETECTIVE WOODRUFF Your ARGUS search produced the following excerpted results: ARGUS TIP #213n/71Z: ...known criminal Marko Radzak was arrested on March 3, 2010, by Detective Woodruff of the Philadelphia Police Department (phone: 267-240-4714). Radzak's multiple artiforgs showed signs of incompatibility with his M.5 Neural Net webjack. This allows Radzak intermittent access to the Groundswell pirate satellite network, which can be accessed by uploading to ARGUS a 10-second sample of... We hope these search results produced the information you desired. Thank you for your inquiry with the ARGUS Network. EDIT 3/19pt2: We made contact with Detective Woodruff at the Philadelphia Police Department. In speaking with the detective, he made it clear that he had a package that he was holding. He also informed us that Marko Radzak has escaped custody, and is currently on the run. In his escape attempt, he killed several officers. He said that we can email ARGUS for the information pertaining to his arrest. Presumably we will be recieving his booking report. This has not been recieved yet. The package was recovered by a "Mr. Dunphy". Levi has the package in hand now, waiting on scans and pictures. He will be providing these on his lunch break. -Ewalk E-mails cracked: *Redmolly52@gmail.com *KeithOpperman@gmail.com *MartyGalena@gmail.com *radzakmarko@gmail.com E-mails known but not yet cracked: *off2seedawizard@gmail.com, *benlegawavitz@gmail.com For communications between these e-mails, see E-mail Exchanges Password solutions can be found: *In the Repo Men trailer on the facebook page *based on security questions *based on the g-mail graphic attached to an account *based on the person's interests/professions *based on e-mails found in other cracked e-mails. *based on anything else you can find or dig up The main thing to note is that the passwords do not ALWAYS have anything to do with the security question-- but they may! If you are attempting to access an e-mail account with a security question, you'll be resetting the password on the account. You can do this by clicking "can't access your account" underneath the password login. Then, you pretty much just follow directions. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not just try to brute force your way in. Trying eight different spellings of a reasonable guess is one thing, actual illegal activties are another. Feel free to try lots of things, if you think they might work, but please do NOT just spam the password reset, you can be locked out (and lock the rest of us out too!) Happy hunting, fellow repos! As of the update to the main site regarding the past archives, listed via redlaser barcodes, the links are below: Daniel Darwidge--www.theunioncares.com/mobile3 All others--www.theunioncares.com/mobile3/case#.html --Replace # with the number of the case you would like to view. Daniel Darwidge, The New Haiku Review http://darwidge.livejournal.com/ Clip that lead to this page: http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=1138 http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=1324 SOLUTION TO PUZZLE ON LIVEJOURNAL PAGE HERE: http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AXMcUi5hd9qvZGhjemRqZ3JfMGNnY2ZrbmRr&hl=en Watch the motion comic at the panel for that wonderful 4 some.